


August 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you refusing to save me because you're not willing to hear another sermon?'' Amos wished to know as a large serpent wrapped itself around him.





	August 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are you refusing to save me because you're not willing to hear another sermon?'' Amos wished to know as a large serpent wrapped itself around him and Supergirl nodded.

THE END


End file.
